Peasants
'''Peasants '''are an exploited class who work in agriculture, they do not control the land they work on. List of Peasant Rebellions Pre-1300s * 209BCE: Anti-Qin revolts * 205BCE: Great Revolt of the Egyptians * 17: Lülin * 17: Red Eyebrows * 172: Bucolic War * 184: Yellow Turban Rebellion * 185: Heishan bandit movement * 200s: Bagaudae * 300s: Circumcellions * 611: Anti-Sui rebellions * 841: Stellinga Uprising * 859: Rebellion of Ch'iu Fu * 874: Rebellion of Wang Xianzhi * 875: Rebellion of Huang Chao * 928: Basil the Copper Hand Rebellions * 993: Da Shu rebellion in Sichuan * 996: Peasants' revolt in Normandy * 1277: Uprising of Ivaylo 1300s * 1323: Peasant revolt in Flanders * 1343: St. George's Night Uprising * 1351: Red Turban Rebellion * 1358: Jacquerie * 1381: The Great Rising * 1382: Harelle 1400s * 1401: Samogitian uprisings * 1428: Shocho uprising * 1437: Transylvanian peasant revolt * 1438: Hallvard Graatops Revolt * 1441: Kakitsu uprising * 1441: Funen and Jutland Peasant rebellions * 1450: Jack Cade Revolt * 1450: John and William Merfold's Uprising * 1453: Morea revolt * 1462: War of the Remences * 1478: Carinthian Peasant Revolt * 1482: Yamashiro-ikki uprisings * 1487: Kaga Rebellion * 1488: Ikkō-ikki Uprisings * 1498: Opryshky movement 1500s * 1511: Friulian Revolt * 1514: Poor Conrad Rebellion * 1514: György Dózsa Rebellion * 1515: Slovene Peasant Revolt * 1515: Frisian peasant rebellion * 1516: Trần Cảo Rebellion * 1524: German Peasants' War * 1524: Dalecarlian Rebellions * 1525: Palatine Peasants' War * 1534: Skipper Clement's Rebellion * 1540: Peasant's Rebellion in Telemark * 1542: Dacke War * 1549: Kett's Rebellion * 1573: Croatian–Slovene Peasant Revolt * 1596: Cudgel War 1600s * 1606: Bolotnikov Rebellion * 1626: Peasants' War in Upper Austria * 1630: Rebellion of Li Zicheng * 1630: Rebellion of Zhang Xianzhong * 1637: Shimabara Rebellion * 1651: Kostka-Napierski Uprising * 1652: Guo Huaiyi Rebellion * 1653: Swiss Peasants War * 1667: Stepan Razin Rebellion * 1669: Peasant Rebellion in Podhale 1700s * 1704: Kuridža's Rebellion * 1705: Bavarian's People Uprising * 1707: Bulavin Rebellion * 1730: Lê Peasant Revolts * 1768: Koliyivschyna * 1769: Tây Sơn Revolt * 1773: Pugachev's Rebellion * 1784: Revolt of Horea, Cloșca and Crișa * 1786: Shay's Rebellion * 1789: French Revolution * 1790: Saxon Peasant's Revolt * 1794: Kościuszko Uprising * 1794: White Lotus Rebellion * 1798: Dutch Peasants' War 1800s * 1809: Tyrolean Rebellion * 1809: Gottscheer Rebellion * 1834: Syrian Peasant Revolt * 1846: Galician Peasant Revolt * 1850: Taiping Revolution * 1858: Mahtra War * 1862: Joseon Peasant Uprising * 1884: Chichibu Uprising * 1894: Donghak Peasants Revolt * 1896: War of Canudos 1900s * 1905: Maji Maji Rebellion * 1907: Romanian Peasant Revolt * 1911: Henan Peasant Rebellion * 1913: Northern Shaanxi Peasant Revolt * 1913: Morelos Revolution * 1916: Semirechye Revolt * 1917: Russian Revolution * 1918: Arsk Uprising * 1918: Ukrainian Revolution * 1920: Pitchfork Uprising * 1920: Tambov Rebellion * 1921: Sorokino Peasants' Revolt * 1921: Malabar Rebellion * 1924: Revolt of Mang-The-Sixth * 1925: Revolt of Chu Heng-teng * 1927: Autumn Harvest Uprising * 1928: Red Spears Uprising * 1932: Salvadoran Peasant Uprising * 1932: Lesko Uprising * 1932: Anti-Poppy Tax Uprising * 1936: Miyun District Rebellion * 1944: Beichuan District Rebellion * 1946: Tebhaga Movement * 1946: Telengala Movement * 1947: Hukbalahap Rebellion * 1950: Cazin Rebellion * 1952: Mau Mau Uprising * 1959: Escambray Rebellion * 1968: Agbekoya Parapo Uprising * 1973: Thailand Peasants' Uprising * 1975: Tigray and Eritrea Uprisings * 1994: Zapatista Revolution Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Economic Classes Category:Concepts Category:Agriculture